Grey Blue Eyes
by AMaskedSilhouetteDancing
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi had some of the deepest eyes you had ever seen. Grey blue depths that held rivers of agony. Deep irises that had been hurt too many times. Dark glints of despair and glimpses of betrayal. One-shot. First fic. Hope you like angst! XD
1. Grey Blue Eyes

Obi Wan Kenobi was once a small, bouncing child with a flare of ginger hair and glowing grey blue eyes. He would laugh and run in the crèche of the Jedi temple in Coruscant under the careful eye of the crèche master. In fact, Obi Wan was quite a boisterous child. He had a wonderful laugh, masters would muse as they watched the small boy run with the other young kings, playing tag.

Then Obi Wan grew, older than most when he was still young. Instead of laughing as he ran around, the eleven year old would chuckle quietly from the corner of the room as his friends got into trouble with the supervisors, _again_. He excelled in classes. His grey blue orbs always held curiosity and a mature sense of calmness, as he meditated quietly, his peers protesting in the distant corners of his quiet mind.

Those same eyes looked hopefully to the masters who would observe the class, and watch the younglings spar. Which lost their focus on the training 'sabre and was struck down by his partner. They would itch and sting from dust as the few masters with their eye on him shook their heads and turned their attention elsewhere, the young Kenobi feeling all of a sudden, very alone.

Grey blue orbs stared, betrayal swimming quietly in their depths as he was slowly alienated from the others in his age group, out towards the receding temple from within a group of similarly hurt teenagers as he watched his only home fly away. He tried to release his emotions to the force, and his eyes watered. He was being abducted by the people he had hoped would be his teachers away from the place he had hoped would be his future.

The same teenager who had perked up at his name called. Who's dark depths where then sparked with life again, steeling with a overcoat of his determination. He wouldn't fail again.

There were moments when Obi Wan stared at his new master with such hopeless despair that others in the corridor would either feel a twang in their hearts from the simple plea for attention, or guffaw behind their hands as they watched the irate Palawan chase after his master after another one of Qui Gon's spectacular stunts and disregard for authority.

The young man who now had grown into a capable padawan, looked now with amusement at his master. The two would laugh together at inside jokes and infuriate the council with their continuously unorthodox methods. Grey blue eyes that would survey the landscape of Tatooine carefully from the cockpit of a space ship as he waited for his master to emerge from the oncoming sandstorm.

Those very Grey blue eyes that would then shatter from the overwhelmingly agony of his master padawan bond being torn apart visciously. Obi Wan Kenobi would cry helplessly, head bent over his master's cold corpse with Qui Gon's lightsaber in his hand.

They would look toward the youngling that he then had to console and look after with trepidation, with grief, with emptiness. The thought of forming another bond with someone so soon made him sick to his stomach - already empty from the dry heaving he had done after he finally managed to pry his grasp from the shoulders of his dead master.

Orbs that would be as cold as an abyss, watching his padawan braid drift to the floor in an apartment that was now too empty. No ceremony, no trials.

They would slowly rebuild themselves, glittering quietly as he watched his padawan race from room to room because _"Where the kriff is my essay, Master Billaba is gonna kill me!"_ The council would relax as they once again heard that wonderful laugh ring in the corridor again, Obi Wan gently helping up a pouting Anakin and reminding him to _"Be careful next time to not run so fast, you never know when people might come round the corner,"_

Deep grey blue eyes would wisen as Jedi Knight Kenobi would become General Kenobi of the 212th legion and later, Master Kenobi of the Jedi Council. They would harden, viewing the massacre and horror of war, and deepen with experience, spiralling with the dulcet tones of The Negotiator.

These eyes would later be pierced and snap quietly, pupils following mechanically as the boy he raised slaughtered the future of the force. They would freeze in betrayal until there was nothing left of Obi Wan to hurt every time he discovered the depth of secrets kept from him by the boy he looked at as his little brother. In silence, they would be tortured as they met the yellow ringed irises of Darth Vader

Grey blue eyes. They were grey blue once. They held life once. When they weren't looking down at his former padawan, who glared up at him with hate. When they weren't pooling with tears of gut wrenching, soul crushing pain. When the weren't gazing down with self loathing to a screaming baby, who yelled for the arms of his father that would never encircle him, for the comfort of his mother that could never come, for the retreating form of his crying twin sister in the arms of another.

They were grey blue once, not this old and faded colour of a sky that had been plagued by storms for too long. Obi Wan Kenobi became Ben Kenobi, carefully looking after a blond haired boy who flew at breakneck speeds and made sarcastic comments at his father figure . He felt his heart break whenever he smiled that very same smile that would be gifted to him when they'd completed a difficult mission. He felt his heart break, and sadness no longer swam in the depths of his eyes. It swirled in the surface of his irises, always under his skin, always itching and burning. But he never left. He could never leave. He couldn't fail again.

They closed as they felt the force presence of the man he had failed. They closed when Obi Wan Kenobi simply could not hold his light sabre anymore, his hands were trembling too much. He could not face this machine, who held the heart of his brother.

Grey blue eyes closed as Obi Wan, former padawan of Qui Gon Jinn, former master of Anakin Skywalker, general of the 212th legion, Master of the Jedi Council was struck down by Darth Vader, on the Death Star with a blood red lightsaber.

Grey blue eyes closed when Obi Wan had enough.

Grey blue eyes closed when he couldn't take anymore.

Grey blue eyes had lost their light too many times.

And closed one time more


	2. Music Suggestion

Hey ya'll. This isn't an update on the story, it is only ever going to be a oneshot, but for any Obi Wan fans out there, listening to this made me cry when writing so I thought I might just put a link in here if any of you listen to music when writing too.

33

Love you all

watch?v=zoY_nxL-4vw


End file.
